Pick a Disney Movie
by RedDevil11
Summary: Future Fic. The children of our favorite Story Brooke citiziens have to pick a Disney movie to watch, which they all like. That could be a bit difficult (and hopefully funny) Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle and Snowing children


**Pick a Disney Movie**

"Hey, kids. What do you think about watching a movie?", Snow asked enthusiastic.

Her granddaughter Dawn, Regina's and Robin's son Tom, Belle's and Rumpel's son Andrew and her own son Neal were overjoyed by this suggestion.

"You can pick any Disney movie you like. So what do you want to watch?", she asked while getting out a bunch of Blu-rays out of her closet standing next to the tv.

"Well, this is my home, so I choose the movie!", Neal exclaimed proudly. The other children made sad faces.

But his mother stopped Neal right there. "No, Neal. You all choose a movie together."

"But, mommy, we can never decide for a movie we all like!", he protested. But his mother stayed strict.

"So you guys go ahead and settle for a movie and then let us know, what you chose, so I can put it in.", Snow explained. She went back to the others, who were watching the scene from the table.

Emma, Killian, Robin, Regina, David, Belle, Rumpel, Snow and Henry watched the children with curiosity as the made their cases.

"Well", Dawn began, usually the first to speak, "I say, we watch Frozen." The boys only moaned annoyed.

"You always want to watch Frozen.", Tom complained. "Well, it is a wonderful story about true love between siblings.", she explained and gave Henry a look, who smiled brightly at her in return.

"And it has beautifully songs, a talking snowman, magic and no "boy saving a girl"-thing. It's just perfect.", Dawn went on. Emma chuckled. If only her daughter knew that she and Elsa had been best friends for the time she had stayed in Story Brooke.

"No to Frozen!", Andrew returned and Neal and Tom nodded eagerly. Dawn sighed as she saw her case was lost.

"How about Snow White? It's the best movie!", Neal suggested. His mother and father smiled to themselves.

The other children didn't look so happy. "Please, Snow White is the lamest movie ever! She doesn't even know the prince when she gets saved by him and she just marries him. That's stupid. And talking to animals is lame! Next!", Dawn retorted, to her grandmother's shock.

Dawn's qualification also ruled out Cinderella, Arielle and Sleeping Beauty.

Neal made another suggestion. "Uh, I know the best movie ever. And there is no love there. Peter Pan."

Andrew smiled brightly. "Oh, yes, please! Peter Pan is the best. He's so cool."

Rumpel looked at his son in shock. Of course, the little boy didn't know that Peter Pan was his evil grandfather, who had kidnapped Andrew's nephew and had also trapped his brother Baelfire. But hearing him say that, disturbed Rumpel.

"You must like it, too, Dawn. There are pirates in it.", Andrew said to her, begging for her support.

But the little girl looked unimpressed. "I hate Peter Pan. This movie is stupid. He just seems so… sneaky. And the pirates in the movie are totally wrong that is not, how pirates are. Pirates are way better and Peter Pan is bad!"

Killian chuckled in his seat and said: "That's my girl." Rumpel flashed him an evil look.

"As we don't want movies were people get married after a day know each other, how about Bambi?", Tom threw in.

"Is that story real, too?", Emma asked the others in a hushed voice. Her mother thought for a moment and just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, too sad. Just like Lion King. No to that.", Neal returned.

Now it was Dawn's turn. "What about Merida?" Though Tom and Andrew nodded, Neal shock his head. "Too scary." Dawn sighed in defeat.

"What about Tarzan?", Tom said. "What about nothing sad, didn't you get.", Neal replied annoyed.

"And before you ask, no to Robin Hood. Not enough singing in it.", Neal went on. Both Tom and Dawn made a sad face to that, with made Robin and Regina laugh.

"The problem is, we all want different things. Neal wants something with love and songs, I want something with adventure, Tom wants something with funny animals and Dawn wants a strong heroine.", Andrew summarized.

The children thought a moment about the criteria.

Tom made another attempt. "What about Mulan?" Neal and Andrew shook their heads. "Too cruel, too many people dying."

After another moment of silence, inspiration shone on Dawn's face. "I know the perfect movie."

The boys and the adults watched curiously. "Tangled!", she said.

After a moment of thinking, the little boys nodded and went to snow to play the movie.

"They didn't even suggest Beauty and the Beast.", Belle complained. David put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Yeah, they watched that movie last time. But Neal and Andrew were so scared they never wanted to watch this movie again."

Before Rumpel even could look insulted, Emma, Regina and Killian had already begun to laugh very loud.


End file.
